A mobile Internet based on a conventional mobile communication system is shown in FIG. 1. A mobile communication network includes a radio access network (RAN, Radio Access Network) and a mobile core network (CN, Core Network), where the RAN is responsible for providing wireless access for a mobile terminal, and the CN provides a fixed IP (Internet Protocol, Internet Protocol) access point for the mobile terminal by mobility management. In such cases, the mobile terminal accesses an external IP network through the mobile communication network, and accesses an application server (AS, Application Server) through the external IP network, where the mobile terminal normally provides functions of a client (Client), and applications of the application server are provided by an application provider.
A main problem of the mobile Internet based on the conventional mobile communication system lies in that, the mobile communication system is completely channelized. That is, only a channel for IP access is provided, but application-related information, for example, service attributes of an application (quality of service QoS information such as a service type, maximum rate, and average rate), and source encoding information of a service, and the like, cannot be directly obtained from the application server. In such cases, applications are separated from the channel, making it difficult to implement cross-layer optimization between a Transmission Control Protocol (TCP, Transmission Control Protocol) layer as well as a User Datagram Protocol (UDP, User Datagram Protocol) layer and an access layer, and no effective QoS guarantee can be provided for the service.
From a view point of a mobile terminal user, a mobile Internet application requires mass storage services and computing services in addition to the required access service of the channel, where the storage service refers to storing a user's data, including unformatted data, such as images and videos, and formatted data, such as data files and emails; and the computing service refers to provision of office-like software, such as Microsoft Office software, software such as CAD (Computer Aided Design, computer aided design), CAM (Computer Aided Manufacturing, computer aided manufacturing), and CAE (Computer Aided Engineering, computer aided engineering), MATLAB (Matrix Laboratory, matrix laboratory) for scientific computing, and network games. At present, a user-specific storage service and a computing service are mainly provided by the mobile terminal itself; however, such services are obviously limited to the limited computing and storage capabilities of the mobile terminal, for example, a mobile phone. When data is large, such as a streaming high-definition video and large data files, although the user may use only a small part thereof, all or a part of the data files still need to be transmitted.
The prior art has the technical problem that computing and storage capabilities of a mobile terminal are limited and that transmission bandwidth for storing a large data file cannot be effectively used, and an early solution is required.